In recent years, many aircraft manufacturers have sought improved ice protection systems to enable aircraft to safely fly in atmospheric icing conditions. Ice accumulations on the leading edge surfaces of various aircraft structures can seriously effect the aerodynamic characteristics of an aircraft. Examples of such aircraft structures include wings, engine inlets, and horizontal and vertical stabilizers. A leading edge is that portion of a surface of a structure that functions to meet and break an airstream impinging upon the surface of an aircraft structure. The impinging airstream is induced during flight. Conventional pneumatic deicers, electrothermal deicers and bleed air anti-icers have been used for many years to protect the leading edges of general aviation or commercial aircraft. These ice protection techniques are described in detail by Technical Report ADS-4, Engineering Summary of Airframe Icing Technical Data published by the Federal Aviation Agency, December 1963. In spite of these proven techniques, many aircraft manufacturers and operators have expressed a desire for new systems having better ice removal performance, longer life and decreased weight and energy requirements. In particular, a deicer is desired exhibiting the excellent ice removal performance typical of the devices described above while having increased life, reduced weight, and reduced energy consumption.